1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a double-sided printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Single-sided PCBs in which a circuit pattern(s) is formed on only one side of an insulating substrate, are widely used for carrying various electronic components, such as capacitors, resistors, or inductors, as these electronic components generally have simple structures and their circuit patterns are not complicated. However, there is a demand for electronic devices to be faster and have more functions, requiring more electronic components on the PCB. Hence, miniaturization and a higher degree of integration on the PCB are of great importance.